


Sate Me

by rainforestgeek



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Contraception, Creampie, Dwarf Sex, F/M, Graceling reference, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, all characters are adults, kind of, pikelavar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: While traveling with their group, Meklavar notices Pike acting squirrely, especially around her. She remembers that Pike's kind go into heat - and the smell of a compatible mate triggers it.Mek has a solution to his little dilemma.-Commissioned by Cyangarden
Relationships: Lance | Pike/Meklavar | Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pike (Voltron)/Meklavar (Voltron), Pike/Meklavar, Pikelavar
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sate Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyangarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/gifts), [AnchoredTether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredTether/gifts).



Somehow their little gang picked up a companion even broodier than Takashi. Akira was a half-elf ranger who stuck to Takashi like glue and hadn’t smiled in a week. Takashi convinced the rest of them to help him find his long-lost parents. His father had been arrested by a tax collector and spent the last ten years in prison and the only thing he knew about his mother was that she was elven.

Akira annoyed the shit out of Pike, though, much to Meklavar’s delight. Despite his tendency to cackle, Pike _was_ sneaky when he wanted to be. He’d startled them all at one point of another – but Akira heard him coming every time. It drove Pike nuts.

Pike was already nuts. Or, weird, at least. At first, Meklavar assumed he’d gotten all twitchy lately because they was on a quest for Akira – a man he could hardly stand. But if that were the case, surely Pike would have just left them and gone on his own transient way. Or accompanied Block when he’d returned to his de-petrified village.

Eventually, she realized Pike’s odd behavior happened in cycles. He’d gotten this way once before, a month ago. Whenever Meklavar stood next to him he _poofed_ ten feet away from her. She often woke up to him curled up against her hip. He made a habit of jetting off into the woods for some alone time at least twice a day. She often caught his eyes lingering on her with his little black nose twitching.

She’d expected Valayun to be more his type. Mek couldn’t say she wasn’t flattered.

(That was also just as well, because she suspected Valayun had something going with Akira. It would seem opposites did attract.)

Meklavar started collecting the herb seabane in the woods, which would prevent a woman from conceiving a child. Call her an optimist.

* * *

The group eventually found an inn where Akira had worked as a boy. While he and Takashi went inside to talk to the innkeeper, Pike, Valayun, and Meklavar set up a campfire near the edge of the woods. They hardly had enough money between them for food, let alone lodgings, so it looked like they’d be spending the night outside again.

(And if Pike had any stolen coin on his person, he wasn’t sharing.)

Once they’d gotten the fire going, Meklavar plopped to the ground. She took off her helmet and stretched her arms above her head, getting out the kinks in her neck and shoulders, and pushed her sweaty bangs out of her face.

Pike suddenly shot to his feet and scampered into the safety of the trees. Meklavar and Valayun exchanged a _look_. Mek smirked to herself.

“What?” The archer asked.

“Nothing,” she replied innocently. She looked back to the dark spot where Pike had vanished. “What a spaz.”

Valayun pointed behind her. “Shirogane is returning.”

“Already?” Takashi came into the firelight, empty-handed and sans Akira. “Where’s the food? I’m hungry.”

“Akira managed to swing us some rooms tonight,” Takashi said. “The innkeeper definitely remembers him and he only has a couple patrons tonight, so he offered us lodgings at a discount.”

Mek moaned at the thought of an actual _bed._ She’d become well-acquainted with sleeping on the ground outside. “We need to tell Pike.”

“I’ll stay here and wait for him,” Valayun volunteered. “I’m not too terribly hungry yet.”

Mek, on the other hand, _was_ too terribly hungry. She bolted back to the inn with Takashi hot on her heels (and scolding her like a mother hen rather than a warrior).

The innkeeper did not disappoint. He was an orange-haired man who looked like he’d been devilishly handsome twenty years ago. He regaled her with stories about Akira as a boy – such as they were. He’d been as reticent then as he was now. Meklavar ate her fill of bread and sausage and fried apples, and slumped back in contentment from the hot meal.

Valayun finally returned. She took a seat at the bar next to Meklavar. “Pike will be sleeping outside tonight,” she said quietly.

Mek raised an eyebrow. “Huh.”

“I hope he’ll be all right. He looked ill.” Valayun skewered a fried apple and bit into it. Mek took a deep swig of her ale. Then, inspiration striking, she stuffed some dried seabane in her mouth and washed it down with more ale.

Some time later, in her small but serviceable room, Meklavar leaned on her elbows against the windowpane, having shucked her armor, and stared at the semi-distant light of the campfire. She could just make out Pike rolling around on the moss.

He was in heat, she felt sure. It seemed to be getting worse and worse. Meklavar heard stories about the nomadic cat-people, including lots of gossip from witches (when she could tolerate their company). Pike wouldn’t mate with just anybody simply because he was in heat. His partner had to smell right. Dwarves did not rely on pheromones but for some races the smell of a suitable mate could send a person’s heat into overdrive. Apparently Meklavar’s scent qualified as…suitable.

Under his bravado, Pike _was_ handsome. Mek wouldn’t deny that she’d had a couple dreams where she ripped all his clothes off, starting with that headband.

In the distance, Pike almost rolled into the fire. She had to put a stop to this. He was vulnerable in that state and it was cold out.

Meklavar reluctantly slung on her armor again and picked up her axe. This would only take a few minutes but going out at night without a weapon is just stupid. She padded down the stairs and went through the pub and dining room, where a couple of stragglers were still there and nursing their fifth or sixth drink of the evening.

It was chilly outside. She didn’t like to think about Pike sleeping on this cold moss. He obviously sensed her as she approached; his figure sat bolt upright, silhouetted by the firelight. She made sure he could see her when she reached the campfire. His nose was twitching. Even though his pupils were blown wide from the dark - and probably arousal - Meklavar saw they were slitted like a cat’s.

Appropriate, seeing as he _was_ part cat.

“I’d ask if you’re okay but I know the answer to that already.”

Even though he’d definitely seen her, at the sound of her voice, Pike startled to his feet, his hair fluffing out. “What are you doing down here? Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”

Mek bent to pick up her helmet off the ground, where she’d left it hours ago. “Forgot this.”

Pike curled back up on the ground. He wrapped his tail around himself and rested his head on his arm. Mek moved to his other side and sat down right next to him.

“Pike.”

Grunt.

“Pike, I know what you’re going through.”

“You’re a dwarf, you can’t possibly know what I’m going through.”

“Yeah, okay, I don’t know what it’s _like_ , but I do know what’s happening. You’re in heat aren’t you?” She waited for a response and got none. “I don’t think the others know, but it’s kinda hard not to notice you disappearing so much lately. And every time I get too close to you, you poof away from me, and your face gets all flushed and your tail wiggles.” 

“Shaddup”

“I can help.”

“You a witch now?”

“No. I mean you can use me to relieve your heat.”

Pike stared at her in disbelief. Meklavar stared right back at him. “Mek, you don’t know what you’re asking for here!”

“I know I’m asking to have sex with you. You need to slake the heat, Pike, don’t tell me I don’t smell good to you right now.”

“No, heats are violent, I won’t be able to control myself - ”

“Pike. I’m a dwarf. Dwarves are tough, I can take it. Come on. I’ve seen your little nose twitching every time I’m near you.”

Several heartbeats passed. Then he pounced, pinning her to the ground, her neck in his hands and their lips crushed together. 

Mek surrendered to the kiss for just a moment - a few seconds of indulgence - before gently prying him off. “We should get to the inn first. But once we’re in a bed you can do whatever you want with me.”

Pike made it to the building way before Meklavar did by poofing in and out of existence every twenty feet, like a weird game of teleporting hopscotch. She could tell his control was about to snap.

Meklavar found him in her room, stretching his long body across the bed. “How did you know this was my room?”

“Your scent’s in here.”

 _Why was that so hot?_ Meklavar shed her armor as quickly as she could while Pike all but tore off his own clothing. The minute they were both naked he grabbed her wrist and yanked her onto the bed with him. He rolled her so she was pinned underneath his long, lean body. His cock pressed against her thigh. Mek tangled her fingers in his hair, scratching the fuzzy ears, making pleasure roll down his back. Heat rushed down her body and pooled between her legs.

Pike slid his arms under her back and dragged her body up against his, pressing miles of bare skin together, crushing their lips together. Meklavar lost herself in the kiss but she was vaguely aware that Pike kept trying to yank her closer, and closer, to the point that he just sat up and supported her entire body weight with just his arms. His mouth left hers but he didn’t lay her down to move on, just hoisted her body further up, and latched onto her breasts. She yelped at the display of strength. He proceeded to ravish her breasts like they held to secret to happiness.

He sucked harshly at a pink nipple. His fangs stung her tender skin and she writhed against him, locking her legs tight around his waist. She could gladly fall into insanity under his mouth.

Grabbing her ass, Pike lifted Meklavar and slammed her back against the wall. His knees stayed planted on the bed but he was the only thing that kept Meklavar from falling. He decided to release her nipple only to torture the other one. Blood rushed south; slick dripped from her folds. Pike could smell her, she knew. His nose twitched frantically and he kept taking in deep breaths through his nose. She ached to feel him buried inside her.

He released her nipple, rubbed his head against her chest like a cat begging to be pet, then brought himself face to face with her again. He licked her cheeks, tracing the curved shapes of her red tattoos with his rough, ticklish tongue. Pike captured her lips with a devouring kiss. She scratched at his shoulders while he held her up against the wall by pushing his chest hard against hers, allowing his hands to push open her thighs. Before she knew it, Meklavar was filled up with his dick.

Pike slid in so easily, though his cock was fat and long; she was so aroused that her body just welcomed him inside.

He fucked her there against that wall. His long fingers gripped her thighs. He ravished her mouth with his tongue and her lips were getting sore from kissing but the end of the world couldn’t get her to stop. His thrusts were sharp and fast. She never had the time to feel empty when he pulled back before he’d slammed his cock back in. She tried to grip his shoulders but they were already slick with sweat. Where her feet hung on either side of his ass, Mek felt Pike’s tail thrashing back and forth.

Pike stopped kissing her and fucking her for a moment, still hard inside her, shifting his knees and widening his stance to get a deeper angle. His lips were kiss-bruised, his ears were trained towards her, and his pupils were blown so wide that Meklavar couldn’t see a sliver of blue left.

Pike resumed his harsh pace. The shift had worked: his cock reached deeper inside her cunt, shoved harder. Mek threw her head back against the wall and cried out in pleasure. Pike’s purring vibrated through his whole body – his _whole_ body. Even as it slid in and out, his cock vibrated against every sensitive spot in her cunt. She’d take this secret to her grave, but Meklavar kept squeaking and moaning with every pass. The new angle felt like heaven, so she lost herself in sensation as he sucked bruises on her breasts.

All of a sudden Pike sank his fangs into her neck. Mek bit her tongue against a scream. Were she another cat, this would mark her as his mate for life. The mixing of their hormones would bond them together. But she wasn’t a cat; she was a dwarf, and the bond bite didn’t work on dwarves. However, dwarves _were_ known to have all kinds of scars all over their bodies, and Meklavar was no exception. The teeth marks would go unnoticed by everyone except him.

It probably should have hurt. Mek tried to figure out why the teeth didn’t hurt. Something about an analgesic in his saliva? Oh who gave a fuck, the bite tingled and Pike was pushing her closer to the edge.

When it hit her, it hit her hard. Meklavar orgasmed in his arms, spasming and clenching around his cock, which never stopped pounding her cunt, never slowed down. Pike fucked her through it. She buried her face into his shoulder so she wouldn’t knock her head into the wall and get a brain injury.

Pike pulled out without warning. He turned and dropped her onto the bed on her stomach, where Mek lay as a pile of tingly goo. Those dexterous fingers dug into her hips and yanked them up.

Her face smushed into the pillows. Her back arched up to where Pike had her presenting her butt, on full display for him to enjoy. Mek expected him to start fucking her again immediately but his rough wet tongue lapped at her opening instead. Meklavar shoved her pussy into his face. In her post-orgasmic high, this kind of attention made her dizzy. And oh god, he was purring. Pike purred – growled? – against her hole, her folds, her clit.

Meklavar clenched up and came again with a cry. Once she stopped writhing, Pike rolled her onto her back and shoved his cock in her again. She yanked him down by the neck, shoving her face in his collarbone, sucking and biting his soft skin and dragging her nails down his back. Unable to help herself, she stroked his tail.

Pike let out a particularly vicious growl. He pulled back so he was on his knees, grabbed her wrists, and pinned them both down above her head with one hand. Looking down, he got a great view of his cock disappearing inside her, her dark curls meeting his, her folds gripping him greedily. But that wasn’t what he looked at. Every time he thrust in her belly bulged out. She was stuffed so full of his cock that he could press down and feel himself moving underneath her flesh.

Mek dragged her hand down his chest, which vibrated against her palm as he growled. The growling got louder, his thrusts messier and out of rhythm. He kept one hand pushing on the bulge between her hips – which actually made his cock rub harder against _something_ in her walls that made her legs shake.

Pike growled her name. He released her wrists to pin her to the bed. Hot, thick cum shot inside her, his cock buried to the hilt and pumping her full. To her surprise, his cock stayed hard as he came down from his high.

Actually, no, he didn’t just stay hard. His cock swelled just inside her entrance, plugging up his cum inside her cunt. Pike licked the sweat off her neck. It tickled; she shivered.

“Pike,” she mumbled, “are we stuck together?”

“No, just gotta…gently…” Pike slowly pulled out of her with a thick, obscene squelch. The slide against her sensitive pussy made her moan. He slung an arm and a leg over her body and snuggled in, purring, his nose at the nape of her neck, and Meklavar drifted to sleep in post-orgasmic bliss.

During the night, heat woke her up. Pike’s heat, and his body heat scorching her back. Was he actually running a temperature? Meklavar stirred, unable to move much with Pike covering her body with his. He rutted their hips together, hard cock sliding between her folds. Desire pooled in her belly and her fingers and toes curled against the sheets. He clearly was holding himself back, but what he didn’t do with his cock he made up for with his mouth. He sucked a line of dark hickeys along her shoulder, moving closer and closer to her neck. His fangs bit into her abused, tender skin and Mek squirmed and moaned.

Apparently, he took this as the approval that it was, because he lined up his cock with her pussy and sank back into her with a satisfied purr.

She arched her back against him, pushing her ass into his hips and propping herself up on her knees. He thrust into her harder and harder, even when he bottomed out he kept trying to get deeper. Pike plastered himself to her, every inch of her back against his chest and abs, and laid his entire body weight on her. Mek got pushed down flat onto the bed, totally pinned while Pike had his way with her.

Despite the position Pike managed to slither his hands between the bed and her chest. He rubbed and squeezed her breasts while he sucked new marks onto her neck. He completely surrounded her. Meklavar drowned in Pike; Pike behind her, Pike on her, Pike’s hands beneath her, Pike’s cock inside her – she could barely breathe with the intensity. Hardly any of her skin was untouched.

She came so hard she almost passed out. Her nerves lit up, her entire world went white, and a shock ran down her spine while her walls undulated around his dick.

She must have been half asleep, but Pike kept going. He drove into her again and again, his hips slapping her ass, and that kept her a little awake. When he stopped, shuddered, and flooded her cunt she finally fell asleep, hot and sated.

  
  
“Oh god, oh god oh godoh _god_ – ”

Meklavar jolted awake again to Pike shaking her. She waved her hand around until it smacked into his face. “What?”

“Mek, I came inside you. _Twice_.”

She smiled into her pillow. “Mm. Yeah.”

He flipped her over onto her back. Meklavar pried her eyes open – it was morning. Pike forced her to meet his panicked eyes. His pupils were round again.

“I’m so, so sorry! The whole point of the heat is to – to make babies and I know – ”

Mek covered his mouth with her hand. “Not gonna happen. I ate some seabane last night, it prevents pregnancy. No pussy cat’s coming out of my pussy any time soon.”

Pike blinked, processing. Then he gave her a wicked smirk. “But this pussy sure was coming _in_ your pussy last night.”

Meklavar choked.

Pike licked the bite wound on her neck. “Seabane, huh. You planned for this.”

“A little.”

“Did I…did I _force_ you to do anything last night?” His expression was so soft, so sincere, Mek just had to give him a reassuring kiss.

“Nope. Like you said, I planned this, and I don’t regret a damn thing.” Her lips quirked at the corners. “By the way, your dick vibrates when you purr.”

It was Pike’s turn to choke. Someone knocked on the door.

“Meklavar,” Valayun’s voice called. “Come down and eat something, we’ll be leaving soon.”

“Just give me a few minutes,” Mek yelled back.

They waited until Valayun’s footsteps retreated before they breathed again. “So, we’re not telling anybody?” Pike asked.

“I don’t like invasive questions. Or did you _want_ to tell the others about your heat?”

“God, no.”

* * *

“You think they’re suspicious yet?” Meklavar breathed into Pike’s neck. He was gripping her thighs as he fucked her into a tree.

“ _Does it matter?_ ”

His cock felt so good inside her. It was totally worth getting a little scratched up by the bark.

“Don’t want anyone to see you like this but me.”

“You can’t just say things like that to me, Mek.”

“But it’s true.”

“Feeling’s mutual. Now shut up and let me fuck you.”

Yeah. At this rate, they’d get caught any day now.


End file.
